


【盾冬】情归何处

by Icylily



Series: 唯爱永生 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Nomad Steve Rogers, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, come out, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 《唯爱永生》后续。





	1. 情归何处（上）

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Without You  
> By: David Guetta (ft. Usher)  
> 网易云音乐：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=5067260

午后的瓦坎达草原比平常多了几分静谧，你打扫完马厩，喂过加百列，达姆弹和森田——你养的几只山羊，溜到金合欢树下打起了盹，嘴里含着一根草。

再过几个小时你就能见到她了，你的史蒂芬妮，你的小珍珠，你亲爱的可爱的喜欢神神叨叨的女朋友。

女朋友，你咬住舌头好不让自己笑出声来。你们有三、四……五天没见面了，收件箱里满满的都是她的讯息。在她的强烈要求下你请公主给手机换上了续航能力超强的振金电池，这样你们就可以连续视频两三个小时也不必担心没电，虽然你想不通她哪来的时间。

史蒂芬妮……你垂下头，草叶从嘴里滑落。

风中传来几声软绵绵的羊叫，你隐约察觉到哪里不太对劲，打起精神从睫毛底下望去，你的腰带不知所踪，细麻布长衫堆在胸口皱成一团，勉强遮住没有内衣保护的乳房。以正直和保守著称的美国队长正在你赤裸的肚皮上用嘴唇作画，那道浅红色的疤痕在舌头下散发着诱人的水光。

注意到你的视线，她抬起头嫣然一笑。

“嗨，贝琪。”

操，你暗骂了声，冬兵真他妈该退休了。

“你回来了？什么时候？”你咕哝道，把发辫里溜出来的一小缕金发别到她耳后。

“刚到。”她哼哼唧唧地继续嘴上的工作。她已经吻到你的肚脐下方，纤长的手指勾住棉质内裤的松紧带意犹未尽地往下扯了扯。“等、等一下……”你慌张地捉住她的手，虽然你知道在没有取得许可前她不会更进一步。

太晚了，一小撮卷曲的毛发从内裤边缘探出头来。

你尴尬地用胳膊挡住脸，只想刨个土坑把自己埋起来。你很久没有修剪过下面，那里早已杂草丛生。你不想去碰那个记录着你的悲惨过往、除此以外没有任何价值的女性器官。

“你在害羞吗？”史蒂芬妮噗嗤笑开了。“原来贝琪也有害羞的时候。”她把那根胳膊拨到头顶，在你眼角亲了又亲。

你很感激她没有借题发挥。“史蒂芬妮，”你拍拍她的脸。“该回去了，让我起来。”

史蒂芬妮眼中闪过一丝紧张。“再陪我一会儿嘛，小贝琪。”她撒娇地顶了下你的鼻头。“今天天气多好，我一下战机就跑来找你，不信你摸摸看这里跳得有多快。”

说着她还挺了挺丰满的胸脯，你明知这是她的诡计还是忍不住摸了一把。居然把领口拉得这么低，不用说肯定是娜塔莉亚的点子，唉。

她在你的触碰下发出愉悦的呻吟。“贝琪，贝琪……”你的名字令她的呼吸愈加灼热，裹在制服里的躯体轻颤着向你靠近。你沿着乳沟望向拉链底部，一度镶嵌着白星的地方如今只剩下单调的深蓝。

你的心口微微胀痛。她被祖国放逐，无家可归，虽然她告诉你这都是因为她不肯在那该死的协定上签字，但你明白这其中也有她为你做出的牺牲。

“该准备晚饭了。”你将视线调向远方，山坡上的草屋已飘起了炊烟。见你把衣服拉下来，她索然无味地咂了咂嘴，还是十分绅士地把你拉起来，掸去沾在身上的草叶。

“等等我，贝琪……别走那么快嘛。”她在你身后慢吞吞地挪动脚步。结合方才那个紧张的眼神你有种不妙的感觉。难道她趁你睡着时把房子给点着了？

推开门的刹那你听见了什么打翻的声音和响亮的一声“见鬼”。你疾步走进卧室，萨姆和娜塔莉亚像两根木头立在床边，一只竹篮倒扣在萨姆脚背上，花瓣被风吹得到处都是。你环顾四周，娇艳的玫瑰在床头、窗台和书桌上热情绽放，洁白的床单上落满了红色的花瓣。

你转过头，史蒂芬妮背靠在门框上，笑容里全是掩不住的尴尬。

盼到救星的两人忙不迭退场。“谢谢。”你听见史蒂芬妮小声对他们说。

“这就是你故意拖延时间的原因？”

“这本该是个惊喜。”她在叹气。“但似乎变成了惊吓。”

你走过去，勾住她的脖子——因为这该死的血清你要踮起脚才能顺利吻到你的小珍珠。“我很高兴，史蒂芬妮……唔……”

她按住你的脑袋迫不及待地要加深这个吻，你没让她如愿，因为——

“史蒂芬妮，我还等着你帮我削土豆呢。”

“土豆，土豆……”她倒在你肩头又叹开了气。“我今天炸掉了一个追踪已久的九头蛇基地，解救了十四名人质，又在战机上和萨姆大眼瞪小眼地对视了三个小时。贝琪，我们去集市上转转吧，我真的很想去苏里推荐的那家餐厅。”

你拍着她的后背，想起了史蒂芬妮小时候有多讨厌削土豆，她憔悴的模样也着实可怜。“好吧，让我换件外出的衣服。”

她立刻像条金毛犬似地摇起了看不见的尾巴。“我来帮你选。你想穿裙子还是长袍？”

你们对着镜子玩了半小时换装游戏，这才换好衣服高高兴兴出门。集市上人头攒动，餐厅还有座位，但史蒂芬妮似乎对街头小吃更情有独钟。于是你任由她牵着你的手，随波逐流。

你们边吃边逛，她手脚不停地帮你剥椰子蟹，把树根蛋糕切成一小块一小块方便你取食，你把吸管塞进她嘴里让她品尝新鲜的石榴汁。你们还喝了几杯小贩赠送的卡瓦酒——毕竟在瓦坎达，不是每天都有机会看到两位可爱的白人女孩在街头漫步。

你的恋人挽着你的胳膊，笑颜如花。你的视线则追逐着红裙底下露出的半截小腿，那条最宽松的连衣裙穿在她身上也有些短。你暗暗责怪自己粗心，竟然没想到给你的小史蒂芬妮准备几件合身的衣服。最终你在一家服饰店里逼她挑了两条具有非洲风情的长裙，她新鲜地瞧着你用流利的瓦坎达语讨价还价，走到店门口时冷不防把你抱起来用力亲了口：“我的贝琪什么都会，太酷了。”

你们大笑着在老板惊异的目光中落荒而逃。“It will blow his mind.”你说。她表示赞同。

到家以后天色已晚，你让史蒂芬妮先去洗澡。“我花的时间多，这样用水最节约。”你低着头说。你得想办法把下面处理一下，今天，就是今天，你们要进行到最后一步，你决定了。

趁史蒂芬妮在浴室里时你又整理了一番床铺。玫瑰花床，她从哪里看来的。你啼笑皆非地摇着头，拢起花瓣收入床头的玻璃罐里，幸好还没有哪里染上花汁。如果说硬梆梆的连皮土豆是史蒂芬妮的天敌，那么你的就是待洗的床单。

史蒂芬妮擦着头发出来。看见你的劳动成果时她的表情还在正常范围内，这让你稍微松了口气。“苏里教了我腌制玫瑰糖的方法。”你拍了下罐子。“多亏你，亲爱的，这下我有了足够多的原料。”

那声“亲爱的”效果极佳，史蒂芬妮脸上散发着少女的娇羞。“我很高兴能帮上忙。”她接过玻璃罐，在你肩头亲了一口。“快去洗吧，浴室里还是热的。”

你拿着工具进去，对着镜子反复吸气、呼气。“贝琪，你能做到的。”你握紧拳头，拳头里包着一把剃刀。

你把自己差不多洗干净了，先用小剪子剪掉过长的毛发，再涂上专用的除毛泡沫。浴室里很静，莲蓬头里滴落的水像计时器一样不紧不慢敲打着浴缸。你全神贯注地转动剃刀，直到某个粗粝的男声在脑袋里吐着水泡浮上来：

“手术还有半小时，把她准备好。”

你闭了下眼睛。够了，都过去了。你对自己说。

咣当！

手术钳落在搪瓷盘里的动静震得你差点没拿稳剃刀。你忘不了，每当有人来给你剃毛时就意味着又有一场手术在等着你，而每当它结束后，你就离人类又远了一步。

你举起剃刀狠狠砸向墙面，把淋浴喷头拧到最大。你蜷起腿，按住抽搐的肩膀，如注的水流驱散了热泪，却无法驱散那些盘踞在心头的悲凉。

哗啦啦的水声盖过了门把转动的声音。“亲爱的，我好像听见了什么声音……”浴帘被拉开了，是史蒂芬妮。“贝琪？我的上帝，你摔倒了吗？”

“不，我很好。”你狼狈地用手指抹着眼眶。“只是想起了一些过去的事。能帮我把剃刀捡回来吗？”

史蒂芬妮并没有去找剃刀。她跨进浴缸抱住了你，和你一起被淋了个精湿。

“贝琪，你这个傻妞。”她抓了抓你湿漉漉的头发，如今它已盖过了肩膀。“为什么不让我帮你？”

你抿紧双唇。“因为我不需要。”你惴惴不安地护住胸部，不想让她发现那对常年困在作战服下被挤压得变形的乳房。

史蒂芬妮久久地凝视着你，她的目光深邃如海，像要从你眼里发掘出所有那些不想让她知晓的，隐秘而丑陋的心事。你无法倒转时间，回到过去，有些伤口永远无法被治愈，即使是万能的血清也做不到，你们都很清楚，所以你才更要告诉她，你已不再完整，而她若没法接受你的残缺至少你们还能做到坦诚相待，就像BFF应该做的那样。

可史蒂芬妮永远是最棒的。她没有吐出一星半点和同情或者怜悯有关的话，仿佛那张嘴存在的全部意义就是虔诚地吻你。耳垂、颈项、锁骨……她的嘴唇很凉，让你情不自禁地想要拥抱她，温暖她。

她的吻已行进到肩头。不，别碰那儿。你执拗地扭动，把光秃秃的残肢往身后藏，然而你似乎忘了史蒂芬妮可不知后退为何物。“我的维纳斯。”她热情地吻着断臂处凹凸不平的保护胶。“我的贝琪。”

你融化了。还有什么能阻挡她爱你？还有什么能妨碍你爱她？

“去床上吧。”你靠在她耳边说。“在这里做会感冒的。”

她像接到总统的命令，穿过你的腿弯把你抱起来。你那七零八落的私处这下再也无所遁形——你只有一条胳膊，胸部还是下面，只能选一个。

在你自怨自艾的当口她把你扔到了床上。“贝琪的小脑瓜又在胡思乱想了。”她弹了下你的脑门，用浴巾裹住你的身体反复擦拭。“真见鬼，你不知道你现在的模样有多撩人，要不是塔莎——”

那句话戛然而止。“塔莎？”你狐疑地抬起眉毛，不明白你的女朋友为何要在床上突然提起别的女孩，并且……那不是娜塔莉亚的昵称吗？

“不，没什么。”她奋力挣脱贴在身上的湿衣服，压在膝下的床单已经洇湿了一小片。她美妙的胴体一寸寸在你眼前展现，那如同天鹅般光洁修长的颈子，结实挺拔却不夸张的双峰，让男人也羡慕的没有一块赘肉的腰腹，顺着腰肌延绵到腹股沟的人鱼线，以及——你悄悄咽了几下口水——藏在那一小簇精心打理过的淡金色毛发里，神圣不可侵犯的圣地。

这是神的杰作，而它们都属于你，你真是这世上最幸运的女人。

“我的小贝琪。”她低喃着压上来，你们紧紧拥抱在一起。她吻遍了所有获得许可的地方，曾举起过星盾和国旗的手始终拘谨地徘徊在第五根肋骨和腰线之间。

“嗯……”你自在地舒展着肢体，史蒂芬妮的吻不带一点侵略性，让你感到无比放松。

“宝贝，”她痴痴地盯着你的眼睛，挺立的乳尖轻蹭着你的乳房。“可以吗？”

你还没有完成功课，下面只怕比修剪之前更糟，可那又有什么关系呢？你的史蒂芬妮才不会为此却步。

你坚决地点了点头。

她立刻一头扎进你的胸口，仿佛期待这一刻已经很久很久。她在吻……确切地说是在舔，你双乳之间的肌肤。那还挺痒的，你忍不住笑了。

她警告地咬上你的下巴。“你可真会破坏气氛。看在这对可爱的小鸽子的份上，先原谅你这一次。”

你用食指和中指描绘着玫瑰色的唇瓣，她顺势含住了它们，津津有味品咂的模样让你想起十四岁那年的平安夜，你剥开一根手杖糖塞进她刚被苦药折磨过的嘴巴。

“摸我，贝琪。”她咬着你的手指说，眼眶里充满了水汽，“用你的手摸摸我，求你了宝贝。”

“像这样？”你试探地把手移到她腿间，她立刻合拢双腿，夹紧你的手用力摩擦。

这太疯狂了，过去你们也时常睡在一起——对于女孩来说这再正常不过了——在翻身时你碰到过她的乳房和臀部，却从没有摸过她的私处。那个柔弱而又潮湿的所在如同在雨水中浸泡了一夜的花朵，在你的爱抚下含羞带怯地绽放。

在摩擦过程中你似乎蹭到了小蜜豆，令她原本就急促的呼吸变得更加狂乱。“对，就是那里。”她抓住你的胳膊，前后摆动着腰。“啊……嗯……这真是太舒服了，贝琪，你想试试吗？”

不，你不想，你的神经已经快绷到极限了，可谁能对那双如梦似幻的蓝眼睛说NO呢？

“嗯。”

她用手指拨开耻毛，指尖抵住了入口。你很害怕她会直接插进去，但她只是轻轻拨弄着那两片丰满的肉唇。“Feel good?”她含住你的乳头口齿不清地问，散发着湿气的金发在你象牙色的胸上起伏流淌。

“……嗯。”

“贝琪宝贝儿，”她有些失落地用另一只手摇了摇你的乳房。“如果觉得舒服就大声叫出来，不舒服就告诉我，你想要我怎么做。”

“这样就很好，宝贝。”你将拇指贴在发烫的蜜豆上按了按，借此转移她的注意。她忍不住又哼哼起来。原来你的小珍珠还能发出这样甜腻的声音，让你浑身的血液都为之沸腾。“贝琪！”她听上去不太开心，手上的劲也大了些，半截食指不小心滑进了阴道。

“啊！”

意识到是你在呻吟，史蒂芬妮笑得暧昧极了。“你下面好湿。”她把那根沾满蜜汁的手指放进嘴里，故意用舌头吮得啧啧响。“而且好甜。”

——“这婊子怎么都不会叫床？”

——“怪不得他们都说她是性冷感。”

——“要不你从她后面来，我们一起……”

——“哈哈，好主意。”

不！不要！！不！！！

你的牙齿发颤，瞳孔正在失焦，你的手脚被捆住了，有人压在你身上，你快要不能呼吸……

“贝琪！贝琪！”

史蒂芬妮轻轻拍打着你的脸颊。“上帝呀，”她带着哭腔说，“我错了，都是我的错……贝琪，快睁开眼睛看看我，是我……”

“史蒂……芬妮……”你艰难地眨着眼，好半天才吐出一口气。“啊——”

你身上盖着毛毯，史蒂芬妮在一旁握着你的手。“天哪，你吓坏我了。”

“我们刚才的……算是做爱吗？”

“是的，是的，”她吻着你的手指，眼泪扑簌簌地掉个不停。“是我不好，我没想到会这样，他们都对你做了什么啊，贝琪……”

“别哭，我没事了。”你真想把手抽出来摸摸她的头发，如果不是她握得那么紧。“不过是恐慌发作而已。别再责怪自己，亲爱的，我很享受，真的。”

她把你连同毛毯一道卷入怀中，又哭又笑起来。

 

***

世界安宁了一段时间，史蒂芬妮也因此收获了难得的假期。可你们只能留在瓦坎达，冬兵仍然被七十二个国家通缉，为了避免国际争端，美国队长——现在应该叫流浪者——只能辗转地下打击犯罪。你为此愤愤不平，你不在乎自己经历的那些破事，但史蒂芬妮不该沦落至此，尤其在为她的国家和人民付出那么多后。

史蒂芬妮却一副无所谓的样子。“美国只是个概念。”她用刷子往松饼上涂蜂蜜，而你正在熨她的旧制服。“对我来说它象征着自由、梦想和勇气，任何人通过自身的努力都能成为她想成为的人，这才是美国的真谛。”

“嗯哼，”你还在和袖口那一小片翘起的凯夫拉布料搏斗。“也许你该改名叫美国梦。”

“这是个好名字，比美国队长好多了。”她笑着把烤盘伸到你面前，“我涂得够多吗？”

得到你的首肯后她才敢把烤盘放进烤箱。“我可以分一些给萨姆他们吗？”她盘膝坐在地板上，两眼放光地盯着烤箱里旋转的烤盘，仿佛那也是美国梦的一部分。

“没问题，我们做了好多呢。”你竖起熨斗，单手抓起衣领拎到她面前抖了抖。“好了，美国梦女士，过来领你的制服。”

“哇哦，”她大惊小怪地捂住胸口。“简直跟新的一样！你想要什么奖赏？”

“那就来个吻吧。”

“要多少有多少，宝贝。”她殷勤地把脑袋探过来。

也许你该换个奖励的。你被吻到缺氧的大脑里急速闪过这个念头。

有爱人相伴的日子多么美好。你们手拉着手在林间散步，在潺潺的溪边拥抱接吻，在如茵的草地上嬉笑翻滚，你们在床笫间练习爱情，尽情体会着那些只有女孩才懂的乐趣。史蒂芬妮就像个情窦初开的小女孩，无时不刻渴望着你的关注，再多的吻也不能让她满足。而你喜欢她黏着你的样子，仿佛时钟拨回到半个多世纪前，她仍旧是只属于你的小珍珠。

终于在某个诗情画意的晚上，在点满了香薰蜡烛的浴室里，你一口喝干她递来的红酒，把剃刀丢给她，抬起身子在浴缸边缘坐下。

你把两条腿大大咧咧地分开。“请吧。”

史蒂芬妮拨开浮在水面上的泡沫，目不转睛地盯着那里深吸了好几口气。

你斜眼看她。“怯场了？”

她毫不示弱地瞪回来。“Challenge accepted！”

你看着她专注地趴在腿间，像对待一件艺术品般修剪着你的私处。剪刀和剃刀她都运用得纯熟自如。你忽然想起她的第一把剃刀还是你送她的生日礼物。

她很快完成了挑战，还用清水冲洗了好几遍。“Done！”乱糟糟的草丛不见了，取而代之的是一颗毛茸茸的桃心。

“喜欢吗？”她得意地撮起嘴唇吹了吹，还凑上去响亮地亲了一口。

你不知该摆什么表情。“你的脑袋里都装了些什么啊？”

Oh no.

“这就是你的反应？”史蒂芬妮瞪大眼睛，双颊以肉眼可见的速度染上红晕。“我的脑袋里都装了什么？除了某个连‘罗曼蒂克’都不会拼的傻瓜还能有谁？”她是真的生气了，腮帮子都鼓了起来。

“我当然知道怎么拼。”你抗议道。“我只是失忆，又不是智力退化。”

“那就证明给我看！”

她不客气地在你大腿内侧又啃又咬。你自知理亏，只好不停地道歉。最后你不得不沾着润肤露在她背上写了十遍“罗曼蒂克”和“我爱史蒂芬妮”，并且让她用舌头使你高潮了一次，这事才算翻了页。

“贝琪是个小混蛋……”她枕在你唯一的手臂上沉沉落下眼皮，而你知道这句话翻译过来就是“贝琪我爱你爱得要死”。

“我也爱你，baby girl。”你在她额前印下今天的最后一个吻。“晚安。”

她在半梦半醒中甜蜜地弯起嘴角，你发誓要用毕生去守护那个笑容。

 

***

拉托维尼亚边境上发生了数起爆炸，流浪者再次踏上征途。

你为史蒂芬妮整理好枪械和行李。那里是毁灭博士的地盘，你咬住嘴唇，努力让你的忧虑看起来不至于太明显。

战机安静地停在广场一角。“放心吧，贝琪，”她在国王和皇庭护卫队面前大大方方地吻你，萨姆无所事事地望向天空，娜塔莉亚连白眼都懒得翻。“我会赶在你生日之前回来，我发誓。”

千言万语涌到你嘴边。别去。我很害怕。留在我身边。“一言为定。”你说。

你吻别了你的小珍珠，目送她登上战机，目送舱门收起，目送战机穿越防护屏障，化为天边的一个小黑点。

手机响了，你看了眼屏幕，史蒂芬妮发来一张傻乎乎的哭脸——“Already miss U”。

你发了个笑脸和“Silly”过去，然而你没笑，一点都没有。

你回到小木屋，忽然发现床竟然这么大。真奇怪，史蒂芬妮只呆了几天而已，你却觉得像是度过了一生。

房间里洋溢着玫瑰的清香，花瓶里插着的花还没有枯萎，梳妆台的首饰架上挂着她从澳大利亚带回来的贝壳手链，旁边那对小巧的珍珠耳坠来自日本。梳妆镜旁贴满了她在各地拍下的照片，夕阳西下的撒哈拉沙漠，跃出海面的海豚，漂浮在水面的一片樱花花瓣，飞过大笨钟的一群白鸽……

你的史蒂芬妮想用这种方式带你周游世界呢。

你拉开五斗柜最上面的抽屉，露出叠得整整齐齐的内衣。这些都是这次的礼物，一打塑形内衣。

“苏里帮了一点忙。”她从背后搂住你的腰，下巴蹭了蹭你的耳朵。

“只是一点儿？”

“呃，是很多。”

你抚摸着文胸上熟悉的山茶花图案。“这些都是你手工绘制的？”

“是的。”

“你怎么知道我的三围？”

“趁你睡觉的时候用手指量的。穿上让我看看好吗？如果不合身我还要送回她的实验室修改。”

你一件件褪下衣衫。你不再顾忌在她面前裸露身体，它很美，史蒂芬妮一直都这么说，而你愿意相信她。

细软的布料温柔地包住你的乳房，史蒂芬妮仔细为你调整肩带。和市面上流行的塑身衣不同，它穿起来非常舒适贴身，特别是内衬，柔滑得让你想起她的肌肤。

“谢谢，”你在镜子前转了转身，努力将那些堵塞在胸口的感激与喜悦释放出来，“我很喜欢。”

“太好了。”她喜不自胜地低下头，轻啄着你的锁骨。“我还担心你会误解……你是如此完美，贝琪，我希望你能拥有这世上最美好的东西。”

你反手扣住她的脖子，让下一个吻落在唇上。“不需要那些，我已经有了你。”

“我已经有了你。”你自言自语。

你曾许下誓言，要为她赴汤蹈火。你们曾交换过承诺，要相伴走到生命尽头。可你却让她一次又一次身处险境，一个人，只因为你还不敢面对你自己。

这不是爱。爱应当让人勇敢而非怯弱。

你猛然转身，几片玫瑰花瓣悠悠飘进敞开的抽屉，落进那堆美丽的织物中。

你冲出木屋，冲向无边的旷野。天空依旧碧蓝如洗，太阳从薄云的边缘投下束束光线，远处传来孩童嬉闹的声音。

这里是防护罩守护下的世外桃源，然而这并非世界的全部，史蒂芬妮想让你过上安逸平静的生活，可你清楚这不可能。你的过去迟早会追上你，而坐以待毙向来就不是你的风格。

你拼命向皇宫跑去，凉鞋跑掉了一只，你索性将另一只也甩得远远地。你的头发在风中舞动，胸膛有力地起伏。你跑过你们曾并肩站立的山头，跃过你们曾捕鱼捞虾的溪流，身着五彩披毯的瓦坎达牧羊人用母语为你大声喝彩，你重新感觉到了力量。

你早就该这么做了。

 

***

“你决定了？”苏里公主有些紧张地问。

你点了点头。

“请原谅我的好奇心，为什么是现在？”发问的是提恰拉国王。

“冬兵沉睡得够久了。”你把沾满污泥的双脚小心地收进衣袍。“继续逃避下去只会让情况变得更糟，而史蒂芬妮她……并不是那么让人放心。我得盯着她，直到重新找到我的位置。”

国王的神色有些怅然。“事实上我正打算邀请你加入瓦坎达秘密警察，担任下一任‘白狼’。”他耸了耸肩。“如今看来我也没必要问了，我说得对吗？”

“很抱歉，陛下。”你用右手按住肩膀。“我的伴侣需要我。但我向您保证，一旦瓦坎达陷入危机，冬兵将是您忠诚的盟友。”

提恰拉皱了皱眉，奥克耶的眼珠都鼓了起来。也许在他们眼里你就是个忘恩负义的混蛋可是……你别无选择。

苏里公主不客气地用肩膀撞了下兄长。“我就说她不会接受的！现在可以麻烦你们出去吗？我和中士还有很多重要的事要做呢。”

她拉着你的手带你去最里面的实验室。她先给你看了振金臂，交待过一些注意事项后小心地揭开保护膜，把那条胳膊装了上去。整个过程非常顺利，没有任何不适感。你一动不动地坐着，让激光在接缝处反复扫描，将那些细小的缝隙填充完整。

“我曾经很羡慕你，”苏里用手指绕着头顶垂下来的一小根麻花辫。“能被一个人这样深爱着。在你的手术正式开始前她问了我好多问题，根除洗脑词对大脑的影响，记忆又能找回来多少……当你在休眠仓里恢复时她担心得不得了，连吃饭都要看着你的脸才吃得下去，仪器上的读数只要稍有异常她就会冲过来找我。‘贝琪的体温又掉了一度，会不会有事？’‘您确定呼吸机运转正常吗？她的胸膛起伏得没有昨天平缓。’‘她好像在发抖，能把温度再调高一些吗？’当时我就想，如果有人能做到她对你一半的程度，不论男女我都要嫁给她。”

的确很像史蒂芬妮的口吻，你握紧衣角。“她似乎给您惹了不少麻烦，真对不起。”

“哦，千万别这么说。”公主连忙摇了摇手。“后来我才意识到，真正值得羡慕的人是队长。”她停顿了片刻。“她曾对我说过，‘当我一无所有时我还有贝琪。’当我看到你的记忆片段时我终于懂了那句话的含义。你看，我有很多朋友，可是像你这样的，一个都没有。我很尊敬我的兄长，但有些事我想连他也无法做到。”

“我说这些只想让你知道，”她清澈的眼睛里有什么在闪烁。“你值得的，巴恩斯中士，她的付出，她的努力，她的爱。你们是天造地设的一对。如果这也是错的那就没什么能称得上正确了（If that's wrong, then there's no such thing as right）。”

“谢谢。”你只能这么说，在表达感激方面你的词汇贫乏得可怜。“谢谢你为我们做的一切，请叫我贝琪，我的公主。”

她露出两排洁白的牙齿。“好，试试你的新手臂吧，贝琪。”

你跳下实验台，前后左右活动着左臂。和原先的义肢不同，你几乎感觉不到异物感，才装上几分钟它就已成为你身体的一部分。

苏里看着三维影像上跳动的数据不住点头。“会遇到的。”你凝视着少女充满朝气的脸庞，她就是个天使。“那个人让你所有的坚持和等待都有了意义，你的心会告诉你。”

苏里淘气地眨了下左眼。“这是我这些天来听到的最好的话。关于你的新制服，我有几个想法，”她略微欠身，做了一个邀请的手势，“请随我来，贝琪小姐。”

 

***

今天是三月八日，还有两天就是你的生日。

战机迎着朝霞缓慢降落在广场上，长矛响亮地击打着地面，史蒂芬妮略带沙哑的嗓音远远传来。

“贝琪呢？贝琪在哪里？”

你站在喷水池前。一早你就接到了苏里的讯息，不断接近的脚步声却依然让心脏砰砰跳个不停。

你换上了公主极力推荐的一套制服，深蓝的底色和你的手臂以及史蒂芬妮的制服都极为相衬，得体的剪裁既能凸显身材又具有实用性。你化了点淡妆，涂上珊瑚色的口红，发梢用卷发棒拉了几个小卷，还喷了几滴她从法国带回来的香水。

她会喜欢吗？你鼓起勇气转过身。

“嗨，史蒂芬妮。”你冲着来人抬起左手，两根坚硬的手指贴在太阳穴上，轻轻一碰。

你的女孩捂住嘴，她的辫子又快散了，额头上有道灰灰的印子，眼泪顺着她的眼角流下来。

“还愣着干嘛！”你展开双臂。终于可以给你的小珍珠一个完整的拥抱了。“过来，punk！”

她向你跑来，一把搂住你的腰把你举到空中转了几个圈。她的眼睛弯得几乎看不见，金色的发辫在瑰丽的霞光中旋转飞扬。你咯咯笑着用指腹抹去她脸上的灰，你的脚仍悬在空中。

“让我加入你的流浪汉吧。”

“是流浪者，笨蛋。”

“你知道我不擅长拼写。”

 

TBC

 

“美国梦”真的是未来某位美队的代号哦！是由莎伦卡特担任的。

 


	2. 情归何处（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM: God Is a Girl   
> By: Groove Coverage  
> 网易云音乐：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=18098592

 

当你注意到她的异状时，你们正挂在切尔西大厦的玻璃幕墙上，距离地面大约一百五十英尺。

“唔……”

史蒂芬妮小声呻吟着按住肚子。你拨开她被风吹乱的长发，发现那张脸白得可怕。

“怎么回事？”你不安地皱起眉头，“伤到哪里了吗？”

她摇着头，解开头盔的系带猛吸了好几口稀薄的空气，一小绺碎发粘在额角。

今天的运气还不错，娜塔莉亚使了个小把戏引开目标人物，你们几乎没费多少周折就拿到了储存核武器资料的芯片。史蒂芬妮怎么会受伤？你在脑子里过了一遍交战时的情景，振金盾挡住了几乎所有的子弹，唯一的几颗漏网之鱼也被你用振金臂弹开，除了撞碎钢化玻璃从高空自由落体这点小小的负荷外你想不出其他的可能性，但那也不至于伤到腹部。

这就怪了。

你把手伸过去想要查看她的情况，她执拗地把身体背过去，但你注意到指缝间没有血。

你忽然想到了什么。“今天是几号？”没等她回答，你又想起早上在垃圾筐里看到的颜色可疑的塑料袋。“史蒂芬妮，”你抓住她的胳膊，“你是不是来那个了？”

她紧咬着嘴唇，从牙齿缝里蹦出一个“嗯”。

“Shit！”你忍不住骂道。你早就该发现的，当她身上的香水味比平常都要浓，当她在床上变得热情似火却极力避免让你碰到下体，当她笑着拒绝你递过去的，她最爱的草莓蛋筒冰淇淋。

“贝琪，language。”她恢复了一本正经的表情。“我们还在执行任务。”

“是的，并且我还听着呢。”通讯器里传来萨姆无起伏的声音。

头顶突然冒出几颗黑乎乎的脑袋，枪子儿嗖嗖擦着你的铁臂飞过，脚边传来玻璃碎裂声。

“见鬼！”你冲她喊，“快离开那儿！”

你松开手中的滑索，踩着那些完好的玻璃一跳一跳往下纵跃。近在咫尺的史蒂芬妮正痛苦地喘息着，每当腰间的绳索收紧时她脸上的肌肉就会不停抽搐。

这样下去可不行，你俯视着脚下如同玩具般移动的车辆。“萨姆，我们需要增援！立即！马上！”你按住耳朵里的通讯器，祈祷这家伙能从你的语气中意识到问题的严重性。

“贝琪，别……”史蒂芬妮艰难地碰了下你的肩膀。“萨姆必须时刻监听着通讯频道，没办法……嗯……”她哆嗦着再次咬住嘴唇。

“塔莎呢？”你对着通讯器几乎在吼。“塔莎能过来搭把手吗？”

“她还得陪着那名‘大人物’，不过我给你们找的帮手已经在路上了。”萨姆的声音也变得焦虑起来。“五分钟，只要五分钟！”

你揽住史蒂芬妮的腰，汗珠顺着她的额角滴进你的领口。而她还要举着那面该死的盾，挡住如雨点般落下的子弹。

“萨姆，我不知道——”你拔出手枪还击，战机是指望不上了，把那玩意儿开进车水马龙的市中心完全就是低调的反义词。“能弄辆车过来接应一下吗？史蒂芬妮的情况很糟。”

被击中的某个倒霉鬼嚎叫着一头栽下来，你他妈的还得拉住滑索往旁边闪避。“收到，我来想想办法。”萨姆在那头信誓旦旦地说。他最好能做到。

史蒂芬妮的脸色越来越难看了。“宝贝，”你在盾牌下亲了她一口，“到我背上来。”

她挣扎着爬到你背上，胳膊环住你的肩膀，挂着盾牌的手始终护在你身前，两条腿缠住你的下肢。

“抓紧，千万别松手。”你深呼吸了一下，把滑索在腰间又缠了一圈，随后解开了拴在她身上的搭扣。

“现在我们是一条绳索上的蚂蚱啦（now we are hanging on by the same thread）。”你故作轻松地笑了笑。“这是个双关，听出来没？”

“嗯。”她有气无力地应道。“集中精神，贝琪。”

你又踮起脚尖往下跳，落在那些要命的窗户上时尽可能地做到轻而稳。背负着额外的重量，在跳跃的同时还要瞄准射击，即使对训练有素的前苏联杀手而言也是不小的挑战，然而你还是成功击毙了几名枪手。

子弹打在盾牌上的声音小了许多，史蒂芬妮的呼吸沉重地擦过耳廓，她的手快抬不起来了。坚持住，亲爱的，你在心里祷告，上帝啊，帮帮我们。

八十、七十五、七十……计数器上的数字逐渐缩小。那见鬼的五分钟漫长得如同看不到尽头。

正在你咬牙切齿地诅咒萨姆时，一个人影闪到你身侧。“两位可爱的小姐，需要帮忙吗？”

你瞪着那名把英国国旗穿在身上的蒙面男子。“你就是萨姆说的帮手？”能不借助任何器械和科技悬浮在空中，是变种人吗？

史蒂芬妮从你肩上抬起头。“嗨布莱恩，好久不见。贝琪，我的女朋友。贝琪，布莱恩布拉多克，英国队长。”

“这位就是传闻中的Winter Soldier？很高兴见到你，你和我的孪生妹妹同名呢。”他操着一口慵懒的英式口语，伸出右手就要和你握手。

上帝，他就不能看看场合吗？

你一手抓住滑索一手握着枪，一连串脏话眼看就要破口而出，要不是史蒂芬妮捏了下你的肩胛骨。

“正如你看到的，我们这儿有点忙，如果不麻烦的话能请你把上面那群无赖赶走吗？感激不尽。”

你惊讶于自己还有余力组织语言，史蒂芬妮会为你骄傲的。

“乐于效劳。”布莱恩很有骑士风度地鞠了一躬，像脱离枪膛的子弹般嗖地垂直向上飞去。这个没披风的超人小子可靠吗？你从U形盾上方怀疑地探出小半个脑袋。只见几道绿光闪过，枪声完全停止了。

……不管这家伙有什么能力，它还蛮管用的。

现在你可以心无旁骛地照看你的爱人了。情况不容乐观，方才的介绍几乎耗尽了史蒂芬妮所有的力气，她正顺着你的背脊往下滑，你不得不用振金臂紧勾住她的腰。

正当你盘算着如何既快速又安稳地着陆时，布莱恩又飞了回来。

“不知史蒂芬妮是否告诉过你，我能一次举起近百吨的重物，并且那丝毫不会影响到我的飞行速度。”他微笑着再次伸出手。“也许你可以考虑一下抓住这只援手。”

 

***

在布莱恩的帮助下你们有惊无险地登上了萨姆驾驶的SUV。史蒂芬妮平躺在后座上，你解开她的头盔，将立领的拉链拉下了几寸。

“谢……谢。”她抽动着嘴角，胸膛无力地一起一伏。

“任何时候。”男人惋惜地打量着史蒂芬妮。“你得学会放自己一码，老朋友，不然你的甜心会伤心死的。”

你从置物箱里翻出布洛芬喂她服下，用纸巾吸去她脸上的汗。虽然这个叫英国队长的家伙有些油嘴滑舌，他的说教倒是很对你的胃口。

史蒂芬妮勉强挤出一个笑。她还想说点什么，发出的却都是些不成调的气音。

布莱恩无奈地摸着下颌。“看来今天不是个叙旧的好时机。萨姆老弟，把我放在海德公园附近就行。”

“我不是计程车司机！”萨姆大声抗议道，当然最后他还是照做了。

你们匆匆回到安全屋，塔莎已准备好了加热垫。你把史蒂芬妮抱进你们的卧室，脱下她被汗水浸得湿透的制服，用热毛巾反复擦拭她的身体直到肌肤摸起来再也没有粘腻感。如果不是她极力抗拒恐怕连棉条你都会亲手帮她换好。你在做这些时有种微妙的熟悉感，仿佛躺在床上的女孩又变回了昔日瘦瘦小小的模样。

“贝琪，”她扯住你的袖口。“我感觉好多了。”

"闭上你的嘴给我躺好，否则再也别想让我给你口。"

她胆怯地缩紧双肩，主动掀开睡袍让你把加热垫贴在下腹部。你把她严实地裹好，在拉百叶窗时才发觉窗外的路灯都亮了。

你回过头，无意间与她的视线撞到一起，那双蓝眼睛里的委屈都快满出来了。

你叹了口气。“对不起，亲爱的。”你把手伸过去揉着她的头发。“我刚才太混蛋了。”

她像个小女孩般撅起嘴。“给我一个吻我就原谅你。”

你在她玫瑰色的唇上连吻了好几下。“睡一会儿吧，我来联系尼克弗瑞。放心，这次我保证会好好说话。”

她恋恋不舍地舔了下嘴角。“贝琪，我爱你。”她又重复了一遍，慢慢合上眼皮。

我也爱你。但你并没有说出口。

等她的呼吸逐渐变深你才离开了卧室。客厅里咖啡的香气让你重新振奋了起来，萨姆窝在沙发里无精打采地敲打着手提电脑，一条腿搁在茶几上。

“解密进度如何？”

“还要两、三个小时。”他抬起眼皮。“她没事了？”

“嗯，那药很管用。”

你在餐桌旁坐下，娜塔莉亚把热气腾腾的咖啡放在你面前。

“她时常这样吗？”你一边问一边夹起几枚方糖扔进咖啡。史蒂芬妮有过痛经的毛病，但接受血清后就完全好了。至少在咆哮突击队时你一次也没见她发作过。

“有些时候，如果休息不够又运动得太多。”塔莎用杯子捂着手。“神盾给她检查过，他们只说可能是常年冰冻带来的副作用。”

你搅拌了几下咖啡，盯着黑色的漩涡陷入沉思。跟着史蒂芬妮果然是对的，在你看不见的地方她不知又会干出些什么蠢事呢！痛经，例假……这么说来她还可以……

你已经失去了卵巢，只能靠服药来维持体内的雌激素水平。你的子宫再也无法孕育生命，可是史蒂芬妮不同，她还有机会。

你的小珍珠真的只喜欢女孩吗？

你这才意识到你根本没思考过这个问题。她告白，你接受，仿佛一切都顺理成章。可是如果她也能接受异性，如果她还有能力拥有完整的家庭……

你托着脑袋开始追忆似水流年。印象中的史蒂芬妮似乎也并不是对男性兴趣全无，那个名叫内森，笑起来有两个酒窝的男孩……他曾请你们去看电影，后来有一次他只邀请了你，你到了电影院才发现了内情，史蒂芬妮为此闷闷不乐了很久。还有霍华德斯塔克，有段时间他们走得很近，你在为她高兴之余又隐隐有些失落（你对他的印象可比他的花花公子儿子好多了），当然现在你已经知道了原因。

以及卡特。

你烦躁地抓抓头发，对酒精的渴望又在心头蠢蠢欲动。萨姆那里还需要时间，史蒂芬妮又睡得正香，溜出去两小时也没关系吧。

你在洗手间里换上宽松的连帽衫和破洞牛仔裤，头发随便扎成一束。经过客厅时萨姆和娜塔莉亚不约而同地朝你看来。“出去散散心。”你蹲在门口，扎紧马丁靴上的鞋带。“有事打我手机。”

萨姆露出不解的表情，他的嘴巴动了动，却被塔莎用眼神阻止。

你走过两个街口，在巷子里找到一间酒吧。一杯威士忌下肚后你感觉好多了，那些乱糟糟的想法也暂时离你远去。

“Hello there!”有人在你背后大着舌头嚷嚷。你拉起兜帽，今天晚上你并不想找麻烦，可麻烦似乎找上了你。

一个马尿灌多的男人跌跌撞撞地扑倒在你身旁的吧台上。“嗨，甜心，我在跟你打招呼呢！”他用恶心的腔调说。为了能有个不被打扰的夜晚你他妈已经打扮得够低调了，但他显然把你当成了某个在桥洞下过夜的无家可归的女人。“三十英镑，外加一个温暖的床铺。”他抬起手里的方杯喝了口，双目不离你那微微突起的胸部。“让我干爽了还能享受一顿免费早餐，怎么样？”

你把头扭到另一边，把带着手套的左手藏进口袋。

然而那家伙似乎把你当成了猎物，锲而不舍地转到你面前，张开五根油乎乎的手指：“五十英镑，不能再高了。”

你盯着那些手指，琢磨着该从哪处关节下手。

“嘿！”有人在他身后拍了下，是那名身材高大的女招待。“Leave her alone.”

男人放下酒杯慢慢转过来，血红色的眼睛里闪过一丝狰狞。“管好你自己的事，bitch！”伴随着那声辱骂是落在女招待脸上响亮的一巴掌。

That’s it.

你抄起托盘里的酒瓶砸在那家伙的头上，在他的同伴还没来得及反应前抓住他的胳膊扭到身后，让他的前额与吧台来了个法式热吻。你弯下腰，把全身的重量都压在那根手臂上，酒瓶断口处尖利的突起抵住他的喉结。“听着，猪猡，现在我要你向这位——”你瞥了眼别在她胸前的铭牌。“——佩妮小姐道歉。”

“Bloody hell!”他在你手底下不甘心地挣扎，皮肤擦破了，伤口处不断涌出的鲜血让你有种别样的快感。“给你五秒钟，或者我也可以将这玩意儿直接从气管塞进你的屁眼里。”说罢你还好心地用膝盖顶撞了下男人的屁股，让他明白你不是在虚张声势。

他嗷嗷叫个不停，在你数到一时终于用弱不可闻的声音吐出了“sorry”。随行的男人过来把他架走了。你整理了一下衣服，又点了两杯不加冰的威士忌，结束后在酒杯下压了一张面额最大的英镑。

在你走到巷口时佩妮从后面追上来。“你忘了找钱。”她递过来几张钞票。

这个借口可不怎么样，女孩。“留着吧。”你没有接。“希望那头猪没搞砸你的工作。”

“你说艾萨克？得了吧，我老爸可是酒吧的合伙人。”她不以为然地摇着满头帅气的莫西干发辫，“其实他人不坏，就是……喝醉的英国男人，你懂的。”

你把两只手都揣进衣兜，脚尖踢开一块小石子。佩妮的视线让你很不自在，她的下一个问题更是加深了这种不自在的感觉：“你喜欢和女孩一块玩吗？”

你认真思考了几秒。“我讨厌没教养的男人。”你如实说。

她又走近了一步。“有人说过你的眼睛很美吗？”她的话语中隐含着某种不言而喻的期待，那条布满刺青的胳膊只要再抬起几寸就能碰到你的胸脯。

——“你有一双动人的眼睛，贝琪，就像绿宝石般熠熠生辉。我从里面看见了旺盛的生命力，还有一股永不妥协的韧劲。”

你张开嘴，这可真够蠢的。

“我女朋友说过。”你翘起一个自豪的笑。“她还在家里等我，所以我得走了。”

 

***

回安全屋的路上你买了三份热狗。“别告诉史蒂芬妮我出去过。”你冲他俩挤挤眼。

萨姆翘着脚很没风度地大嚼特嚼。“她刚才有出去过吗？”他的两颊一鼓一鼓，活像一只奋战在秋天里的仓鼠。

塔莎吮着小拇指上的芥末酱。“你没睡醒吧？她不是一直都坐在那儿擦枪吗？”

你满意地推开卧室的门。史蒂芬妮还没醒。你把盛放食物的纸袋放在床头柜上，溜进浴室里里外外冲洗了一番，还往嘴里喷了小半瓶口气清洗剂。

待你换好T恤和短裤出来时史蒂芬妮已经坐了起来，小睡和布洛芬使她的气色转好不少，那根热狗更是让她的眼泪都快流出来了。“谢天谢地，我早就吃够炸鱼饼了。”她咬了口香肠。“梦里我都能闻到香味——毫无疑问这出自于美国人之手。”

“萨姆买的。”你心虚地说。

她瞧着你，露出洞悉一切的表情。“贝琪，你喝了多少威士忌？”

你横过胳膊闻了闻。“有那么明显？其实你是只警犬吧？”

她温和地笑笑，专心地享用起热狗。当她咽下最后一口面包后该来的终究还是来了。“你似乎闷闷不乐的，有什么困扰着你吗？”她擦着手上的油脂问，那双善解人意的蓝眼睛让你巴不得过去的几个小时从来就没存在过。

你在床沿坐下。说话啊！你那该死的嘴除了接吻和进食外也能用作沟通的。

“我有点心烦。”你弓起一条腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上，“今天的事提醒了我，你还能怀孕，而我已经没有任何指望了。”

史蒂芬妮把腰挺直了些。她从背后环上你的腰，用手轻抚着你的腹部。“你想要个孩子？”她的声音温柔如水。“我们可以领养，或者用代孕的手段，只要我提供卵子……我不介意让他或者她随你的姓。”

“不，不是孩子的问题。”你蹭了蹭她的手背。“我只是觉得你和我在一起真的很难，并且你和卡特相处得也不错，不是吗？”

史蒂芬妮停下抚摸。“你想说什么？”

“史蒂芬妮，”你盯着掉漆的地板，靠近床脚处有一道深深的裂缝。“你确定你是同性恋吗？”

那只手像被刺伤般缩了回去。见鬼，什么时候你才能学会控制住那条该死的舌头？

你听见她深呼吸了几下，仿佛是在极力平复情绪。

“我们并不是生下来就清楚自己喜欢谁，贝琪，”她放慢了语速，话语中少了几分柔情多了几分冷静。“有些话我原本打算带进坟墓，现在看来还是说出来比较好——如果我告诉你我十六岁时就失去了童贞呢？”

什么？！

你差点没从床上蹦起来。“好吧，至少你肯看着我了。”她苦涩地歪了下嘴角。“不，不是像你想的那样。还记得内森吗？那个有酒窝的男孩，眼睛和你有点像。”

你强迫自己挤出一些无意义的音节。你的大脑里还刮着飓风。

“他请你去看电影，这是个显而易见的约会而你说了yes，这让我难受极了。我以为我在吃你的醋，想象着你们在一起时的情景哭湿了一整条枕巾，可是当我回味过来时，我才发现那些画面里最让我心碎的人其实是你，于是我干了件傻事。”

她咬住下唇，悄悄把视线调开了一点。

“我翻出你在家里过夜时忘记带走的一条睡裙，嗯，接下来发生的事有些尴尬，总之我想着你高潮了，当我把手指拔出来时上面沾了点血，就这样，我把第一次交待给了手指。”

“我的天，史蒂芬妮，”你喃喃道，“这真是……”

“疯狂。”她接口。“我也这么觉得。可是它发生了，是的，我爱你，从我们还在布鲁克林时就开始了。”

“我拒绝了内森。”你艰难地咽下压在喉底的肿块。“他让我相信他也约了你。我对他说他的行为令我恶心，从那以后我们再也没说过话。”

“我不是在怪你，宝贝，”她把披散在你脑后的长发撩到右肩，手指沿着金属接缝处轻缓地按揉，帮你放松肌肉。“你是学校里最漂亮的姑娘，无忧无虑，对生活充满热情，只有傻瓜才不会被你吸引。我那时又瘦又干，长得不起眼，性格也很别扭，你是我唯一的朋友，还要因为我被那些家伙欺负……要是坦白我对你的欲望肯定会把你吓跑的，更不用说——”

她放下手，长长地叹了口气。“更不用说你是那么热衷于把我和男孩撮合在一起。于是我想这样也不错吧，我过上你想让我过的生活，而你永远是我最好的朋友。”

你张着嘴，不敢相信这是真的，在你们之中史蒂芬妮一向更勇敢也更直率，而事实却是她也害怕过，徘徊过，在漫长的时光中因为爱你而饱受折磨。

而你毫不知情。

“然后就发生了那件事。”她沉默了许久才得以继续。“我失去你了。”

你的视线顿时模糊了。无形的利刃剖开你的腹部，令你肝肠寸断，鲜血淋漓。

“我觉得自己被抛弃了。我甚至恨过你，贝琪。”她用手背抹了抹通红的眼眶。“你这混蛋说过会陪着我，却在我最需要你的时候离我而去。就连坠机的刹那，我想到的也是终于可以见到你了。然而上帝并不认为我的时间已尽。可笑的是，当我醒来后相同性别的情侣都能光明正大地同居甚至结婚，唯一让我有这种想法的女孩却已经不在了。”

她甚至还对你笑了一下，就在你即将被那个笑碾成齑粉时，她换上了轻松的语气。“但我想起你说的，人总得向前看。于是我试着和他们约会，那些男人和女人。”

“卡特。”你想起被你拿来包水果的那张黑白照片。

她点点头。“在他之前是后勤处那个叫卡洛琳的女孩。卡特是一位无可挑剔的绅士，放在过去你肯定会为我高兴吧。我们正式交往了两年，有好几次差点就成功了……”

你又低下头。“可是？”

“可是我做不到。就连接吻时我都能想起你闪闪发光的眼睛和可爱的上翘的嘴唇……我认为这对他很不公平，于是提出了分手，他看上去如释重负，还说一直都觉得我放不下某个人。我这才意识到没有任何力量能阻止我想你，死亡也不能。”

你终究还是忍不住朝她望去，史蒂芬妮抱住膝盖，卷曲的睫毛下挂着两行清澈的泪水。真棒，你又害她伤心了。

“和卡特分手后我就打算一个人过下去，直到把你忘记。可你竟然还活着，还把我的生活搅得天翻地覆。我告诉自己，这次必须要让贝琪知道我的心意，就算她的回答是对不起。”她抽了几张纸巾，狠命擤了下鼻子。“只有这样做我才能彻底告别旧日时光。”

你默不作声地接过皱巴巴的纸巾扔进纸篓。“在瓦坎达向你表白，是我人生中最紧张的时刻。”她微微颤抖着说。“感谢上帝，你没有推开我。”

她的手顺着你的头发再次来到肩头，你握住那只手，反复摩挲着圆润的指关节。

“所以那时你们已经分手了？”你发觉自己的声音也哽咽得不像话。“我从报纸上看到了照片……你看起来很幸福。”

“什么照片？”

“你们从洗衣房出来……应该是偷拍。”

“哦，那段时间因为协定的缘故罗斯逼得我很紧。卡特是神盾的联络官，他很担心我，就像我说的，他是个很好的男人。”

你的喉头发涩，眼圈发胀。你应该说点什么。正是因为你的愚蠢和自我厌恶史蒂芬妮才被迫将那些伤疤一层又一层揭开。你该说点什么的。

你想起你们在床上的那次，她含着眼泪求你摸她。

“你是怎么……嗯……取悦你自己的？”

操！！！不是这个！

她有些羞涩地歪过头，并没有逃避你的视线。“如果那个时候你仔细搜查我的房间，就会发现床底下那些可爱的小玩具了。”

这下你再也发不出任何声音。史蒂芬妮又靠近了些。“贝琪？”她担心地问，温热的吐息吹动你耳朵上的绒毛，一股淡淡的腥甜钻进你的鼻腔。

灵魂深处熄灭已久的火苗被倏地点燃，你受够了，你的噩梦，你的过去，你无法再像普通人一样生活的现实。在你们的爱情面前这些都不值一提，不堪一击。

你猛地把她按倒，有些粗鲁地扯开睡袍，那对白皙的乳房如同受惊的兔子跳了出来。你张口含住其中一只，用微凉的左手握住另一只，沿着外侧的曲线缓缓滑动。

她软绵绵地扑腾了几下。“贝琪……”从她口中吐出的名字充满了诱惑，让你更加确定这是个邀请。

你在她胸前蹭去泪水，用舌头挑逗了一番乳头，继而贴在乳晕上轻柔地打转。她的乳房柔软又富有弹性，令你想到灌得很满的水袋。

“嗯……”她直直地向后仰去，双手插进你的头发。她的睡袍被扯得凌乱不堪，只有腰间的结还勉强系着。

你支起下巴吹了吹方才舔过的区域，欣喜地感受着她在快感作用下不经意的颤抖。你继续吮吸着饱胀的乳头，将膝盖插进去顶开紧闭的双腿。你的右手滑进她的大腿内侧，在敏感地带徘徊了一阵后来到了三角区。

“啊……贝琪……”

你隔着内裤轻轻揉搓着那里，让她的呻吟染上了甜蜜的颤音。“贝琪……等等，我需要更换棉条了。”

像是为了印证她的话，你摸到了从裆部探出的一小截棉线。

Shit. 

你翻了个身，面朝着天花板躺在床上。“上帝，你身上的味道简直令人发狂。”你讪讪地盖住额头。她大笑着爬上来，掀开T恤把一圈吻响亮地印在你的肚脐周围。“彼此彼此，你绝对想象不到这些天来我忍得有多辛苦。”

你把手探进睡袍，轻挠着她敏感的腰窝，怎么有人能同时笑得既纯情又妩媚？

这时她趴在你耳边说了几句悄悄话。“听起来很有趣，下次我们来试试。”你眯起眼睛。“我的小珍珠从哪儿学来的？”

“因特网是个好东西。”

你们头靠着头休息了几分钟，让激情慢慢沉淀。她沉默地吻了上来，先是嘴唇，随后是下巴，颈项，最后几个吻全落在你赤裸的乳峰上。

“我爱你，史蒂芬妮，”你完全无法控制那些该死的眼泪。“我真不该说那些……或许我是个无可救药的混蛋，但我的心永远都属于你。”

“I know.”她狡黠地眨了眨眼。“谁叫我就喜欢坏女孩呢。”

外面突然传来杂乱的脚步声。“Jesus，我就是个天才！”萨姆嚷嚷着推开门，你俩同时发出一声惊呼，下意识地掩住对方的胸部。

“啊！不好意思，我就说下解密已经完成了。请继续你们的……那什么。”他用手挡着眼睛退出去。即使是上下颠倒，你他妈也能看到他的中指和无名指间宽到不能更宽的缝隙。

房门在你的哀叹声中关上。“看在上帝的份上，我们就不能租个卧室带锁的房子？”

“预算有限，别抱怨了。”她拍了拍你的臀部。“能扶我去浴室吗？我的腰都快断了。”

 

***

史蒂芬妮的经期终于结束了，你们也成功地将芯片里的信息转交给了弗瑞和MI6。世界末日又要往后延了。

“恭喜你，soldier。”弗瑞摸着光亮的脑门，全息图像上他的皱纹似乎又增加了。“英国政府决定撤销你的通缉令。再过五个钟头你就能在伦敦街头自由自在地遛狗了。”

你听着窗外淅沥的雨声，脸上没有半点喜悦。“谢谢你的好消息，不过我更乐意呆在家里。”

史蒂芬妮比你还高兴。她拿起笔迫不及待地把“UK”从名单上划去。“这么一来就只剩下……”她依次数着那些密密麻麻的横线。

“美国和俄罗斯。”你冷淡地说。在这两个国家你欠下的血债最多，造成的后果也最严重。

“一切都会好起来的。”她亲了下你的脸颊，弗瑞像是被呛到般猛咳了几声。

“罗杰斯，有件事我们得私下谈谈。”

她有些为难地望向你。“我去看看萨姆。”你拨开缠在腰间的手臂，没忘记带上门。

正在客厅里看电视的萨姆抬起头。“怎么样？”

你迎上他的手来了个清脆的击掌。“宵禁解除。”

“女王也让你们搞定了？酷，我来通知塔莎。”

“别打扰她和英国绅士的约会。”你抽走他的手机扔在沙发上。“萨姆，除非你想从此改名叫秃鹰。”

你坐回沙发里继续进行到一半的针线活。“这不是史蒂芬妮的制服吗？”萨姆好奇地凑过来。“你在缝什么？”

“一个十分有用的东西。”

“唉，我永远也猜不透你们这些姑娘的心思。”他沮丧地摇起脑袋。

“所以他们才说上帝是个女孩。”你用牙齿咬断棉线。大功告成。

你们看起了《地狱厨房》，在拉姆齐的怒斥声中你的小珍珠揉着眼睛出来。

“史蒂芬妮，到这里来。”

你把制服展开放在沙发背上。“看见这个暗袋了没？”你指着腰部一块不明显的突起。“这里留给你放棉条和布洛芬。这是我的腰带。”你举起另一根皮带，“平常我会把备用棉条和药品放在这个画着红星的口袋里，如果用完了你就从里面取。”

“哇哦，”连萨姆都感动得抽起鼻子。“史蒂芬妮，你的女朋友可真贴心。”

“谢谢你，贝琪。”她走过来把你的头按在胸口。“你是最棒的partner。”

“一如既往（As always）。”你骄傲地回答。

 

TBC

 

***

*英国队长的孪生妹妹是灵蝶，全名伊丽莎白·“贝琪”·布拉多克（Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock）。

Partner除了搭档外也有伴侣的意思。（萨姆：保持围笑。）

 


	3. 情归何处（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BGM: Mad About You (Orchestra Version)  
> By: Hooverphonic  
> 网易云音乐：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4102785&userid=252669144

“这儿怎么样？”

“说实话挺不赖，就是音乐太响了。”

你倾斜着身子靠在吧台一角，眯起眼睛打量着旋转光斑中疯狂舞动的男男女女。和最好的朋友一道泡Gay Bar，放在七十年前你肯定会认为史蒂芬妮和你中至少有一个疯了。不过史蒂芬妮说现在很多异性恋也会去Gay Bar放松，一名出色的DJ对他们的诱惑远大于遭遇同性搭讪的可能性。

并且，嘿，现在你们可是一对，来这种地方没什么大不了的。

“我去拿饮料。你想要什么？”史蒂芬妮在你耳边大声问。

“波本。”

她了然地点头，踩着三英寸高的鞋跟挤进人群，及膝长靴将她的腿勾勒得又长又直。你们第一次穿高跟鞋去图书馆时小史蒂芬妮还需要你的搀扶，她的后跟磨出了两个大水泡，而你的大脚趾疼了好几天。

真是今非昔比啊。

你不知不觉弯起嘴角。有个姑娘脚步不稳地从你身边经过，无意间碰到了你的右臂。“小心！”眼看汹涌的人潮就要把她挤倒，你连忙拉住她。

她朝你这边小幅度地歪了一下。“不好意思。”她撑住吧台。“我喝多了。”

你把手揣回衣兜。“没关系。”

她没有马上离开，而是从手包里掏出小梳妆镜理了理头发。“一到周末这儿就挤得厉害，可谁不好这一口呢？”她啪地合上镜子。“你身上的味道真好闻，是香水吗？”

你仔细端详着眼前的姑娘。她看上去不超过二十岁，圆乎乎的脸蛋上施着淡淡的脂粉，姜色的短发俏皮地竖着，小巧玲珑的身材裹在一条艳丽的纱裙里，牛仔外套的袖子卷得高高的，露出手腕上五颜六色的珠串。这身打扮虽然和夜店的气氛格格不入，却也足够赏心悦目。

“是的。”

“是什么牌子？让我猜猜看，前调应该是檀香……”

“Pink Pussy.”史蒂芬妮的声音从她背后传来。“波本没有了，我给你点了杯鸡尾酒，希望你还喜欢龙舌兰。”

“God，谁会拒绝龙舌兰呢？”你从她手中接过那杯诱人的粉红色饮料。“谢了，宝贝。”

女孩的神色有些难堪，她支支吾吾地道了声抱歉，逃也似地从史蒂芬妮胳膊底下穿过。

史蒂芬妮回头望了一眼。“她在向你搭讪。”

“她只想知道我喷了什么牌子的香水。”

“这就是搭讪。接下来她就会夸赞你的口红，为的是不唐突地把视线移到你的嘴唇上，如果你没有给出明确的信号这个晚上她就锁定你了。”

“哇哦，”你瞧见那女孩趴在吧台边上沮丧地撑着头，她的同伴正试图让她开心起来。“看来我需要跟上新世纪的步伐了。”

“宝贝，”史蒂芬妮风情万种地晃了晃垂在右肩的大波浪卷发。“你就没发现你在这儿很受欢迎吗？”

“是吗？这句话应该由我来说吧？”

你一边说一边用眼神逼退了吧台对面几个胆敢用眼睛吃史蒂芬妮豆腐的摇滚歌手打扮的家伙——即使露脐上衣和热裤让她显得很火辣也并不意味着任何人都能露骨地打量冬兵的女孩。

史蒂芬妮轻咬着猩红的嘴唇。“喝完这杯我们去舞池里转转好吗？”她盖上你的手，精心修剪的指甲不留痕迹地划过你的掌心。“我想跳舞。”

天哪。

你一口闷掉了那杯酒，是什么滋味你已经想不起来了。“来吧，史蒂芬妮。”

你挽着她的胳膊步入舞池。你是黑暗中活动的精灵，暴露在大庭广众之下让你汗流不止，陌生的肢体接触总能勾起一些记忆，与疼痛和羞耻有关的记忆。

一双温暖的手掌罩上你的太阳穴，史蒂芬妮捧起你的脸，让你的世界里只有她。

“看着我，贝琪，尽情享受音乐，别想其他的。”

什么都别想，你正需要这个。

你把手搭在史蒂芬妮腰间，陪她在跳动的旋律中轻轻扭动。手掌下的肌肉拉紧又放松，你在她的锁骨处印下几个吻，眼睛透过敞开的领口往下望，shit，那件黑色的蕾丝内衣居然是半透明的。

你该怎么做到该死地什么都不想？

你的手指一寸寸下滑，紧绷的牛仔短裤仿佛每分钟都在缩水，而你有义务守护好那片裸露在空气中的肌肤。

“贝琪，这是公共场合。”

你懊恼地叹了口气，把手放回到它该呆的地方。

DJ换上一首节奏舒缓的歌，舞池里的人散去了不少，空气也变得洁净起来。你用眼角扫过那些阴暗的角落里正在上演中的激情戏码，不禁为你的小珍珠在某些方面并没有与时俱进而深感庆幸。

慵懒的女声吟唱着逝去的黄金年代，你靠在史蒂芬妮胸前，让她带着你四处流浪。你已化身成一条船，而她就是你的海。任光阴流转，岁月变迁，有她的拥抱你就永远不会孤单。

史蒂芬妮突然朝某个方向转去，你的脑袋随之颠动了一下。“怎么了？”你问。

“那边有情况。”她纠结地拧起眉头。这可不是好兆头。

你顺着她的视线望向舞池尽头的卡座，方才的摇滚歌手之一正从桌子底下把一小包东西塞给某个穿低胸皮裙和网眼袜的女孩。

女孩换到另一边卡座坐下，面带得色地摊开手让女伴们看清手里的东西。在众人的起哄下她小心地展开纸包，这时你看见了触目惊心的白色粉末。女孩们放肆地大笑起来，再浓的妆容也无法掩盖她们稚气的五官。

“操，”你咕哝道，“这最好别是什么新世纪版本的真心话大冒险。”

“不，贝琪，这里有人在贩卖毒品。”史蒂芬妮眼中的火焰安静而愤怒。她拉着你离开了舞池，你明白这个美妙的夜晚算是到此为止了。

“姑娘们，派对结束了，请出示你们的ID。”

“你是谁？警察吗？”

“差不多。请把手里的东西放在桌面上，我需要那些作为证据。”

“这些都是我花钱买的，想要你就去搞张搜查令！”

……

史蒂芬妮还在耐心地与她们交涉，你抱着手臂立于她身后，双眼锁定角落里的毒贩。那些家伙显然并没有离开的打算，反而用看热闹的表情朝这边张望。

哪里不太对劲。你皱着眉头想，仿佛印证了你的预感，人群骚动了起来，一个穿着白西装的秃头男人朝你们走来，身后跟着山一样魁梧的保镖。

“嗨杰西，”他把一条胳膊搁在皮裙女孩的座椅靠背上。“好久不见，我能为你效劳吗？”

女孩丢过去一个愤恨的眼神。“你的生意很好啊，乔许，条子都混进你的俱乐部了！”

“你是这儿的老板？”史蒂芬妮转向他。“先生，你知道有人正在你的地盘上贩毒吗？”

男人用肥厚的手指摩挲着下巴，镇定的表情说明了一切。

上帝，他知道的。

“希德，护送这位女士出去，别弄坏家具。”

他拍了下手，像完成任务般走开。“等等！”史蒂芬妮伸手去抓他的胳膊，那座肉山突然动了，挡在了史蒂芬妮面前。

“别让他跑了，贝琪。”

收到指令的你一跃而起，这时从吧台后面冲出几个人，挥舞着酒瓶和刀具把你围在了中间。

果然是有备而来。你歪了歪头，活动着指关节。“来吧。”

几招过下来你便明白这不过是些杂鱼，可是史蒂芬妮的对手，那个叫希德的家伙，看他移动的样子明显是个街头经验丰富的老手，该死的盾也不在她手边……

咣当——

巨大的响声伴随着一连串惊呼响起，你连忙以一记肘击结束了战斗。史蒂芬妮……上帝呀！

你的小珍珠坐在一堆被砸得稀烂的椅子中央，一只眼睛紧闭着，眼皮底下一片鲜红。

史蒂芬妮流血了，她会失明吗？

你一下子什么都听不见，什么都感觉不到了。

杀了他！

你冲到希德面前，踩着他的膝盖跳到半空中，却冷不防被他抓住了脚踝。Shit，这头猪还挺灵活。你顺势翻转身体，另一条腿勾住希德的脖子骑上他的肩膀，膝弯内侧恰好卡住突起的喉结。

希德从喉咙里发出呼哧呼哧的声音，血丝在他的眼珠里扩散，与此同时你感觉到脚踝上不断加重的力道。“让我们来做个了断。”你凑到他耳边。“Come on you son of bitch，you can do better.”

你把铁臂也缠上他的脖子，如同捕获猎物的毒蛇，慢慢收紧每一寸肌肉。

希德踉跄着后退，结实的玻璃墙在你背后碎裂，疼痛迫使你松开了手脚。“操——”你猛吸口气，见鬼地你居然让他拽住了发辫。

你忍着头皮被撕裂的痛楚，躲过迎面袭来的重拳后用脑壳狠狠撞向对方下巴。他抓不住了，很好，这下你总算有机会对准那张脸发动攻击。一、二……男人闷哼着仰面倒下，后脑勺重重地砸在地板上。五、六……他的鼻骨弯了，你的手套沾上了血……九、十……他保持僵卧的姿势一动不动，糊满鲜血的眼皮下已没有动静，血花溅到你缀满亮片的T恤上。

有人抱住你的腰把你从他身上扯开。“放开我！”你喊道，两条腿在空中漫无目标地踢蹬。

“他快没气了。”

是史蒂芬妮，只有她的声音能让你迅速冷静下来。地上的猪只剩下胸膛还在微弱起伏，他的老板缩在一旁，抱住脑袋瑟瑟发抖。

“他搞砸了我们的约会。”

“不算太糟，至少我们享受了一支舞。”

“他弄伤了你的眼睛。”你掀开领口，里面的内衬全被扯烂了。“还有我最喜欢的夹克。”

“明天早上它就没事了。”史蒂芬妮用掌根压了压眼睑。“你还有十二件一模一样的夹克，不是吗？”

“这是我最喜欢的一件。”你不甘心地嘀咕。

“得了，贝琪。”史蒂芬妮开始往手机上输号码。“我们需要叫几辆救护车？”

 

***

“史蒂芬妮罗杰斯。”满是噪点的三维成像也无法淡化弗瑞太阳穴上浮起的青筋。“你他妈疯了吗？在这节骨眼上你就偏要穿成妓女一样去夜店里给我惹麻烦？还是他妈的同性恋酒吧！恭喜你，‘Gay Cap’一夜之间成了推特上热度最高的tag，我雇的公关团队已经焦头烂额了。”

史蒂芬妮高昂着头，眼角贴着一片米老鼠图案的胶布。“抱歉，弗瑞，有人把毒品卖给一群孩子，我不能坐视不管。”

“放尊重点，独眼龙。”你已忍无可忍。“你知道史蒂芬妮那时差点瞎了吗？不，你不知道，你他妈也不关心，因为有他妈的血清呢！‘美国队长不怕受伤，反正血清会治好她的。’然而她现在是流浪者了，和你的美国半点关系也没有，你该做的就是阻止他们继续使用那个该死的称号。”

“没关系？只要厄斯金的血清还在她体内她就没法撇清关系。容我提醒你，那仍然是政府财产。”

“她是人，不是你们的奴隶！”

史蒂芬妮有些惊讶地看着你。“贝琪，别这样。”短短几个词却胜过千言万语。这就是史蒂芬妮，无论如何都不会想到自己，一个十足的傻瓜。

所以你才更要跟着她。

她把手伸过来与你交握。这很管用，至少在接下来的谈话中你做到了一言不发。

 

***

之后你们窝在沙发里看了一小时《瑞克和莫蒂》。史蒂芬妮趴在你的膝盖上往你嘴里塞爆米花，你习惯性地把滑下她肩膀的毛衣拉好，重复了不下一百遍后才意识到这该死的衣服是有意做成这样的。

史蒂芬妮简直乐不可支。“要是塔莎在这儿就好了，她还说我是块化石。”

你撇撇嘴，既没有辩解也没有反驳。察觉到你情绪不佳，她用额头蹭了你几下。

“弗瑞在担心我们的安危。”

“他只担心他自己。”

“他是个自私的混蛋没错，但他也是我们重要的盟友。”

你静默了几秒，史蒂芬妮是对的，倒台后的神盾所拥有的资源也是非常宝贵的，并且你还有更加迫切的问题。“刚才弗瑞说的‘在这节骨眼上’是什么意思？”

史蒂芬妮偏过头，手指玩起了头发——显而易见的逃避。

你关掉了电视。“宝贝，你是不是有事瞒着我？”

她朝你看来，眼底还残留淤血。“我打算晚上就告诉你，美国退出了索科维亚协定，总统签署了特赦令，流浪者可以回家了。”

“这是个好消息。”

她苦笑着摇了摇头，黯淡的眸光暗示着有些事情永远不会改变。“特赦令上没有你的名字。”

“……我理解。”

你艰难地说。你该说什么？你还能说什么？

“别难过，我们还有应对之策。”史蒂芬妮把你的脑袋抱进怀里，温柔地摸着你的脖子。“杜根的孙子正在竞选纽约州长，想让我做他的竞选顾问，为此他们在布鲁克林公园给美国队长立了铜像，请我去参加剪彩仪式。”她的语气越轻松你的心情就越沉重。“弗瑞觉得这是个好机会，利用我在人们心中的影响力为你的赦免争取舆论支持——当然他也想借此捞些政治资本。”

“不行。”你把头抬了起来。“不能这么干。你忘了泽莫那档子事了？这将会让你成为众矢之的！”

“我和塔莎还有萨姆讨论过，我们都认为这虽有风险却值得一试。我的贝琪是个英雄，一个真正的爱国者，不是在暗处活动的耗子。”

“我喜欢在暗处活动！”

你猛地推开她。又来了，为什么你们就不能活在当下呢？史蒂芬妮是属于光明的但你不是，很久以前就不是了。

“贝琪！”她彷徨地喊着你的名字，你已走到了门边。你不能再一次把她拖进黑暗里，让她蒙受污名。

“去他妈的英雄。”你回敬了一记中指，却不敢去看她的表情。

你害怕那会让你溃不成军。

 

***

“我要走了，你有话对我说吗？”

“贝琪……”

你裹紧被子，用沉默和后背回答她。

史蒂芬妮在叹息，她的手指从你的长发里穿过，令你的头皮一阵痉挛。你合上双眼，直到她的脚步彻底消失在门后，你才有勇气低声送出一句“一路顺风”。

你保持着同样的姿势躺了一上午，娜塔莉亚从机场回来时你还没有从床上起来。

你听见钥匙掉在地板上的声音，接着有什么东西软绵绵地压了上来。“累死我了，我可不会怀念伦敦的交通。”

“你懂什么是私人空间吗？”

娜塔莉亚没心没肺地笑了。“你还没吃早饭吧？不如我们出去吃点寿司，如果你还有心情起来。”

“谢谢，不了。”

你冰冷地回答，浑身散发出“别烦我”的气息，然而黑寡妇的字典里可没有知难而退。“你和史蒂芬妮又吵架了？她的脸色难看得要命，萨姆和我都担心她会突然放声大哭，或者砸坏候机室的墙。”

“和你无关。”

“是和我无关。”塔莎掏出手机，旁若无人地读了起来。“或者，我们也可以聊聊眼下最炙手可热的话题——《美国精神的回归》，这标题真够异想天开的。你认为九头蛇会放过这个机会吗？托媒体的福，他们可是确切地知道她将于何时出现在何地。”

让她滚蛋最好的方法就是别接话茬，可是……

“负责安保的是弗瑞。”

“这家伙是有一套，可也别忘了正是在他领导下，神盾被九头蛇渗透了那么些年。”她一下子严肃起来。“要是让我来选，我宁可找世界上最顶级的刺客当我的保镖。”

“你的梦想要落空了。”你懒洋洋地翻了个身把她挤下去。“最顶级的刺客现在连机场安保都过不去。”

娜塔莉亚坐起来，仅剩的同情心让她没有揭穿你蹩脚的借口。“我算是服了你。也罢，陛下明天要去华盛顿进行国事访问，那儿离纽约只有三小时车程。”她摆弄着手里的通讯设备。“要给你订个座吗？”

 

***

这不是个好主意。

你放下望远镜，第一百三十八次对自己说。

史蒂芬妮不在的这几天你总算理出些头绪来，关于你们之间的争执。史蒂芬妮还是那个史蒂芬妮，固执地想要证明自己，而你只要你们在一起。这一矛盾也许能化解，也许永远不能。

可你还是来了。史蒂芬妮的安危永远是第一位的，这就像写在基因中的某段密码，你要是能抵抗就好了。

树干轻微地摇晃，你往枝叶繁茂处挪了挪，避开那些要命的镁光灯。夜幕四合，光的海洋正在你脚下流淌，长枪短炮对准了临时搭建的主席台，每个人都异常兴奋地谈论着美国队长，偶然蹦出的词却让你心惊肉跳：内战，叛国，索科维亚协定……同性恋。

你蜷起金属手指，又慢慢松开。也许史蒂芬妮确实不该在这个节骨眼上回来，你几乎可以预见她即将受到的“礼遇”。

可你无能为力。这是她的战斗，你能保护她的肉体不被枪弹所伤，却无法击倒看不见的敌人。

在如雷的掌声中史蒂芬妮出现了。她穿着一袭水蓝色的希腊式礼服，精心打理的金发一半盘在脑后，一半披在胸前。在主持人的示意下她扯掉了蒙在铜像上的红丝绒布，那一瞬间镁光灯将黑夜染成了白昼。

她提着裙角款款走上主席台，你费了好大的力气才把视线从她曼妙的身姿转移到观众席上——今夜你是她的保镖，不是该死的粉丝。

史蒂芬妮的演讲只持续了几分钟，显然主办方计划把更多的时间留给Q&A环节。记者们推搡着挤向前台，你的心也提到了嗓子眼——如果是你多半会挑这个时候下手，利用人群混淆视听是冬兵的长项。

“美国队长女士，就日前流出的Gay Bar视频您有什么看法？”

你“咔嚓”拗断了一根细小的树枝。

它竟然来得这么快。你朝主席台望去，史蒂芬妮依旧笑容得体，双颊却不带一点血色。

“我……”

如沸的人群骤然安静了下来。每个人都在期待一场暴风雨。

“我……”

哦不，别干蠢事！

说你只是在执行任务，说你是为了抓住罪犯，千万别说……

“我是同性恋。”

史蒂芬妮十分轻快地吐出了那个词，她甚至还笑了下，和之前不同，那个微笑既坦然又自信，仿佛整个世界的重量已从她肩头卸下。

“正如你们看到的，我是同性恋，我站在这里是因为我厌倦了躲藏、撒谎和掩盖。”

她给了他们所期待的暴风雨。困惑、惊奇、厌恶……人们脸上切换着不同的表情，更多话筒朝主席台伸去，记者激动地在采访本上写下看不懂的单词。

“您是怎么发现自己是同性恋的？”

“我的挚爱恰好是个女孩，仅此而已。”

“能和我们谈谈她吗？”

“不，不能。”

“她是前复仇者成员吗？”

“无可奉告。”

“您有什么话想送给LGBT群体吗？”

“希望我的出柜能帮助他人赢得一个更宽容友善的环境，作为美国队长和史蒂芬妮罗杰斯，这是我的个人义务和社会责任。”

你按住额角，不敢相信眼前正在发生的一切。当众出柜！也只有她做得出来，这个胆大包天的混蛋！

躁动的人潮正在逼近警戒线，你突然注意到其中某个戴灰色棒球帽的男人。他压低帽檐，右手伸进外套，那里有个很明显的突起。

“趴下！”

成为超级英雄的代价之一就是不能在众目睽睽下对着人群射击。你用金属手把史蒂芬妮摁倒在地，自己的膝盖也撞得隐隐发麻。几粒子弹清脆地击中了主席台正面，人们尖叫着四处逃散。

“你没——”她用吻打断了你的询问，虽然只是隔着面罩。“我就知道你会来。”

你凝视着她，你金光闪闪的雅典娜。“我也想你。”

史蒂芬妮弹了下你的前额，接着把手探入主席台内侧的夹层，红蓝白配色的盾牌咣当掉了出来。

“他们把星盾还给你了？”你惊喜地问，你很清楚这对史蒂芬妮有多重要。

“嗯，还是来自斯塔克工业的馈赠。”

“很好。”应该算好消息吧？你想，托着她的手肘帮她把星盾举过头顶。“棒极了。”

她朝你挤挤眼。“我早说了不用担心——外头的形势如何？”

你沿着盾牌边缘慢慢地探出半个脑袋，很快又缩了回来。

“人群疏散得差不多了，火力还是很猛，我怀疑这附近有狙击手。”

史蒂芬妮飞快地皱了下眉。“这里的地势过于空旷，还击容易伤及无辜。你有什么想法？”

“我把摩托车停在了那里，”你朝西南角努努嘴。“如果你想把他们引开。但我需要一点掩护。”

史蒂芬妮把长发撩到脑后。“Consider it done.”

她就这样手举着盾牌站了起来，水蓝色的裙摆在夜风中像战旗般展开。这一幕简直又疯狂，又让人热血沸腾。

你最后看了她一眼，用铁臂挡住脸奔向自己的目的地。枪声依然密集，真正弹到金属叶片上的子弹却寥寥无几，因为史蒂芬妮正在为你吸引火力。

别回头，你警告自己，干好你的活，找到摩托车并发动，然后赶到她身边。

 

***

“现在说这个也许不太合适，”史蒂芬妮凑到你耳边喊。“这是我经历的最棒的一次约会！”

幸亏面罩遮住了你的表情。“好了小妞，别兴奋过头。”你斜了眼后视镜，几辆黑色的SUV正从左右包抄上来。“我们有伴了。”

史蒂芬妮腾出一只手解开背上的星盾。“你还记得去布鲁克林桥的路线吗？”她撕下一小片裙角，用布条把星盾绑在手臂上。

“你的计划？”

“吊桥通常十二点收起，现在是十一点五十。”

“好吧。”你逐渐加大油门。“抓紧了。”

轰鸣的引擎声中闪过几下突兀的脆响，星盾表面擦过一连串触目惊心的火花。操，这欢迎仪式可真他妈给力。

“你猜这些人是九头蛇还是先锋科技？”

“敢在纽约市区开火的疯子一共也就那么几个。”

风像利刃般扫过你的面庞，如果后座上的不是史蒂芬妮恐怕你根本做不到心无旁骛。布鲁克林桥就在三个街口以外，闹市区交通拥堵严重，摩托车更容易甩开追踪，可是一旦交火导致的平民伤亡也最严重。

你咬了咬牙，前方的信号灯正在切换成红色，周围的车辆纷纷放慢了速度。你逮住这个空隙，超过一辆奔驰后在路口猛地打了个转。

嗤——

轮胎发出一阵恐怖的尖叫，在离心力的作用下摩托车倾斜成危险的角度，你用大腿和膝部夹住车身，从容不迫抓向路面。

史蒂芬妮的气息消失了，大概是屏住了呼吸，她的头发打在你胸前，飞扬的裙裾定格在半空中，宛如蓝色的火焰。在那团火焰的笼罩下你重新摆正了车身，从碎砖断石中拔出金属手指。

摩托车轰鸣着拐进一条狭隘的小巷，史蒂芬妮狠狠给了你一拳。

“你疯了吗？！”

“疯狂是我的中间名。”你在面罩底下得意地弯起嘴角。“你又不是第一天知道。嘿，这儿有没有勾起你的思乡病？”

你用眼角的余光打量着那些垃圾桶，仿佛瞧见了某个倚墙而立的瘦小身影。

“贝琪！注意前面！”

史蒂芬妮的惊呼把你的视线拉向正前方的巷口，一辆SUV已经停在了那里，正对着你们的车窗正在缓缓下落。

……当真？

几支乌黑的枪管探了出来。你摸向背后的微冲。“宝贝，帮我一把。”史蒂芬妮咔嚓推开保险，你用一只手控制方向和油门，另一只手冷静地扣动扳机，把那狗娘养的通透地扫射了一番。

枪管全都不动了。你头一次发现弹壳撞地的声音竟然如此美妙。

你扔掉打空的枪，车轮蹭着墙角滋滋地打转。副驾驶门忽然开启，你听见推枪上膛的声音。

还有生还者？

你拔出大腿上的匕首，随手一掷。

“啊！”

现在没了。

 

***

十二点的钟声响起，布鲁克林桥已经遥遥在望。

后方又杀出两部SUV。这帮狗娘养的还真够锲而不舍，你用俄语恶狠狠地咒骂。

吊桥正在上升，你把油门一拧到底，回头看了看史蒂芬妮。

史蒂芬妮的目光仍然沉着而坚定。“干吧。”她拿掉你的面罩，把一个飞吻按在你唇上。“我会抓紧的。”

你拉起嘴角。“这才是我们布鲁克林女孩。”

史蒂芬妮抱紧了你的腰。带着她所有的爱和信任，你冲向吊桥的尽头，冲向繁星点缀的夜空，冲向只属于你们两个人的，深不可知的未来。

扑——

一朵烟花在空中炸开，点亮了漆黑的河水，史蒂芬妮的面颊被染成了五颜六色。摩托车在她得意的口哨声中安然着地，吊桥还在缓慢上升中，你放慢车速，这才发现自己居然出了一身汗。

“谢天谢地。”你情不自禁画了个十字。史蒂芬妮笑得几乎背过气去。

“我忘了你还有恐高症。”

“我也忘了。”

史蒂芬妮的手机响了，透过后视镜你亲眼看着她把那个小东西从乳沟里捞了出来——真是见鬼，她有穿内衣吗？

“是萨姆。”她掐断了来电。

“不用接听？”

“如果是重要的事他会再打来。”她把头搁在你肩上。“现在，我只想和你单独呆会儿。”

你握住搭在腰间的手。“我也是。”

叮！

手机再次响起，这回是短信。“萨姆让我们去塞尔玛大厦楼顶汇合。他还发来了几个链接……”她噼里啪啦地敲着屏幕。“哇哦！”

“是什么？”

你拐上一条空旷的大街。塞尔玛大厦离这里只有不到两个街区，看来萨姆一直在追踪你们。

“有人拍到我们在街头飙车。”她举着手机在你面前晃了下，“还配了首‘Hit and Run’，这个剪辑太酷了，让我发给你。”

 

***

风越来越冷了，你脱下外套披在史蒂芬妮身上，她正兴致勃勃地把最热的几个tag念给你听：“美国队长的秘密女友”、“彩虹旗下的美国队长”、“美国队长迷恋坏女孩”……

“这一点都不好笑，史蒂芬妮。”你苦着脸强调。“一点都不好笑。这下你的相片肯定要从早餐麦片盒子上撤下来了。”

“无所谓。”史蒂芬妮的表情分明写着“我他妈不在乎”。“反正我从来都不吃麦片，yuck!”说罢她还夸张地吐了吐舌头。

“你就没想过他们会把你再次驱逐出境？”

“因为什么？因为我爱你？”史蒂芬妮不以为然地摇着头。“如果要给我按这个罪名我也没意见。并且，”她轻抚你的鬓角。“和你一道浪迹天涯是我所能想到的最浪漫的事……”

“那我得说你的想象力真是贫乏，Cap。”猎鹰收起翅膀降落在天台上。“恭喜你俩再次成为推特热门。”

史蒂芬妮扬起下颌。“我的东西呢？”

萨姆扔给她一个包。“你的护照和其他所有证件。弗瑞让我转告你，这段时间别回美国，别在媒体面前露面——最好呆在外层空间永远别回来——这是他的原话。”

史蒂芬妮自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。“看来这回我是彻底搞砸了。”她向萨姆走去，双手捧着星盾。“告诉弗瑞我很遗憾，但并不抱歉。”

萨姆抱着胳膊没动。“他没提到这玩意儿。”

史蒂芬妮的肩膀抖了下。你微笑着上前。“一切都会好起来的。”你重复着她的口头禅，把你亲爱的小珍珠揽进怀里。

萨姆挠了挠耳朵。“你们干脆结婚吧，反正媒体都在狂欢了。”

你和史蒂芬妮对视了一眼。“萨姆！”你俩异口同声地喊道。史蒂芬妮的盾比你的铁拳率先出动，只听咣当一声，萨姆捂着胸口掉下去了，穿堂风把他吹到大楼的另一侧。

“混混混混——蛋——！！！！”

从远处传来的哀嚎在水泥森林中激起一连串回声。你按住肚子笑得上气不接下气。“我敢说他到死也猜不出你攻击他的原因。”

史蒂芬妮万分沮丧地握着拳。“Damn it！！！他把大好的气氛全都毁了，啊——！”她抓狂的样子真可爱。

“得了，你把我的台词都抢走了。”你弯起手肘搭在史蒂芬妮肩膀上，左手抬起她的下巴。“他说得对极了，宝贝儿，我们干嘛不结婚呢？”

史蒂芬妮很不客气地丢过来一记白眼。“你是在向我求婚吗？”

你张开嘴，突然意识到这就是人们所说的，一生只有一次的机会。

史蒂芬妮在世界面前坦诚了对你的爱，现在轮到你了。

你抓住她的手，单膝跪下。

“是的，史蒂芬妮罗杰斯，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

她用另一只手捂住嘴。“你是认真的，对吗？”她颤抖着说，卷曲的金发在月光下镀了一层水银。“如果开玩笑我会杀了你的，我会的。”

“当然，我可不想那么快就经历家庭暴力。”你摩挲着白皙的手指，在无名指的指根处用双唇印下誓约。“虽然我没有准备戒指，可是亲爱的，我爱你，我会尽全力让你幸福。”

史蒂芬妮的眼眶里泪光闪烁，被风吹皱的长裙温柔地抚摸着你的脸。“我愿意。”她一边笑一边不停地擦眼睛。“老天，这是真的吗？我真的不是在做梦？”

你站起来，你们紧紧拥抱在一起。“是真的。”你轻啄着她的耳垂，享受着这只属于你们的美好时刻。

 

***

直升飞机嗡嗡地从头顶飞过，你和史蒂芬妮并肩坐在水塔上，夜晚的魔法已经褪去，布鲁克林的大街小巷正在霞光中醒来。

“贝琪。”

“是的？”

“我想回瓦坎达看看老朋友，一起来吗？我有预感会找到很棒的戒指。”

你握住她的手，迎着冉冉升起的红日吻上她的唇。

“还用问吗？你去哪我就去哪。”

  
  


Fin

 

*“我站在这里，因为我是同性恋。我厌倦了躲藏和说谎，希望我的出柜能帮他人赢得一个更宽容和充满希望的环境。这是我的个人义务和社会责任。”——艾伦·佩吉的出柜演讲。

  
  



End file.
